The Experimental Immunology Branch flow cytometry laboratory currently supports multiple research projects for more than 5 investigators. These investigations involve quantitative single cell analysis of parameters associated with cells freshly prepared from different species/tissues, as well as a spectrum of in vitro cultured cells. Basic research support is provided to members of the EIB as well as to other investigators within DCBDC. Currently supported projects include, but are not limited to, the following areas of study: a) in vivo and in vitro analyses of intra-cellular signalling via T cell surface molecules, b) analyses of cellular defects in animals with genetic or induced immune dysfunction; c) studies of the pathogenesis of graft-versus-host disease; d) analyses of the coordinate cell surface expression of cell adhesion molecules; e) investigations of T cell ontogeny and differentiation; f) studies of mechanisms of T cell repertoire generation; g) analyses of expression of transplantation antigens; h) investigations of mechanisms involved in antigen presentation processes; and i) analyses of the mechanisms involved in marrow graft rejection versus acceptance.